Faces From The Past
by isabellaluvsrpattz
Summary: Sequel to my other story, "Secrets From The Past". You should read that one before reading this. Eleven years have passed since Rose's return to St. Vlad's, Dimitri's betrayal, and her engagement to Eddie. Now, married to Eddie, with two kids, and living close to the Academy, everything seems fine for Rose. on a short HIATUS!1... full summary inside.
1. PREFACE: 11 YEARS LATER

**Summary for Faces From The Past, Sequel to Secrets From The Past:**

Sequel to Secrets From The Past. Eleven years have passed since Rose's return to St. Vlad's, Dimitri's betrayal, and her engagement to Eddie. Now, married to Eddie, with two kids, and living close to the Academy, everything seems fine for Rose, that is, until deadly secrets and signs start popping up everywhere, forcing Rose to remember her painful past, and threatening to finally break her, once and for all. And when familiar faces start showing up everywhere, igniting old flames and feelings, will she be able to stand strong, or will she finally be pushed over the edge? Will her and Eddie's love stand strong? Will it even be enough?

**Hi guys! First, I'd like to start off by once again saying that this is a sequel to my story, Secrets From The Past, and you should read that before you read this one to understand it. Secondly, I'd like to thank all my lovely readers who have remained loyal throughout my first story, and I hope you remain so throughout this one!**

**DISCLAIMER: Bri and I do not own Vampire Academy…sadly…**

**PROLOGUE:**

**11 Years Later:**

**Rose POV:**

_I was running. Fast. Through a forest. Running from someone. My heart was beating fast and I was breathless. I tripped on a tree branch and stumbled. The person chasing me was gaining, and I hid behind a tree. My pursuer came closer. He was right near the tree I was hiding behind of. I backed away slowly, and accidentally stepped on a branch. _

_My pursuer whirled around upon hearing the cracking noise produced by the branch breaking. He grinned wickedly at me, his long duster flying in the wind. His brown hair was drenched with sweat and hung limply around his head. His chocolate brown eyes were cold and uncaring._

"_Roza…" he said, advancing on me. I froze. "Dimitri." He stood right in front of me. "You lost," he said, unsheathing a small stake from his coat. He aimed it at my heart, and moved to plunge it into my chest, but I stuck a knife in his chest, surprising him. His eyes widened in surprise, before going blank._

"_You're wrong," I whispered, pulling out the knife. "I win."_

I jumped up, sweating profusely. _It was another one of those annoying dreams. _"It's okay," Eddie whispered, smoothing my hair back gently, "It was just a dream. Just another dream." "Yeah," I muttered, kicking off the sheets and going towards the double doors that lead to the balcony. I pushed them open and walked outside, leaning over the railing.

"Here," Eddie said, placing a blanket around me, "You're shivering." He wrapped his arms around me from behind, and I leaned against him gratefully, soaking up his warmth. "Same dream?" he asked. "Yeah, but this time, I stabbed him." "It's better than last time. You hacked his head off with a blunt sword soaked in methylated spirits. That must have hurt." I hit his chest. "It's not funny!" "I didn't say it was," he said.

"I wonder if they'll ever stop." "I don't know about that," he said, "but I do know that you don't have to think about that now. Come back to bed." He took my hand and led me to the bed. He pulled me on top of him once I was lying down, and pulled the covers over us. "Go to sleep babe," he told me, massaging my head. I closed my eyes.

"Mom! Wake up!" I groaned as sunlight hit my face. I opened my eyes. Anala was standing in front of me. She was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans, a red T-shirt and black sandals. She crossed her arms. "Get up! School starts today and I don't want to be late!" "You do realise that you can just walk to school, do you? You don't need me to be your bodyguard."

She flopped on the bed next to me. "I know. But Mason doesn't want to get up and I asked dad to help me, but he couldn't get him up either. So that's where you come in." I got out of bed and walked into my son's room. He was still asleep, and I was glad that he liked to sleep in late, like me and Eddie, unlike his sister who was an early riser, just like Dim… her biological father.

"Mason, sweetheart, it's time to wake up." He groaned. "Go away. Let me sleep." Anala strode past me and yanked his sheets off of his bed, causing him to fall off of the bed. He hit the ground with a 'thud' and a muffled curse. "What," he wanted to know, "was that for!?" "You were gonna make us late," she said, feigning innocence, "Why? Did I wake you?" He glared at her and jumped up from the ground.

"Don't be upset little brother," she teased, ruffling his hair. "How'd you like it if I messed up your hair?" he snapped. "You wouldn't." They looked at each other, before Anala bolted out of the room, Mason in hot pursuit. They almost ran into Eddie, who was walking into the room, carrying two steaming cups of what I hoped was coffee. "The usual?" he asked, inclining his head towards our kids. "Yup. Is that coffee? And is it black?" He smiled and handed it to me.

Anala ran back up the stairs and hid behind Eddie. "Daddy! Stop him." "She started it!" Mason yelled, walking over to me. "Yes, I know she did," Eddie said. "Daddy!" Anala exclaimed, sounding shocked. "Sorry, baby girl. But you did." He turned to Mason, "Go get ready for school, or you'll both be late." Mason nodded and went off to get ready, and Anala muttered something about calling Amanda.

I turned to Eddie. "Remember when I asked you if we'll ever get a moment to ourselves, about eleven years ago, and you said, "Yeah, maybe in about eleven years"? Well, that wasn't right, now was it?" "Yes, but after the kids leave, we have the whole day to ourselves," he said. "Yeah, unless we get called in for Guardian duty." He chuckled and kissed me.

"Eww! Get a room!" I heard our daughter say. "Technically, we are in a room. Mason's," I pointed out. "Then shut the door." "I have a better idea," Mason said, coming out of his bathroom, towelling his hair, "Go make out in your own room." He grabbed his backpack and headed down the stairs. Anala followed him. Because Eddie and I had figured out who had killed Tatiana, Anala and Mason were allowed to live with us, instead of at the academy. So was Amanda who lived next door with her parents, and Caitlin and Christian's daughter, Avani, who also lived closed by. I was glad they got to live here. I couldn't stand the thought of them ebing away from me.

"Don't you guys want anything for breakfast?" Eddie asked them. "I had breakfast already," Anala said. "Okay, have a good day," Eddie said, kissing her cheek. I gave her a small hug and said, "Have a good day, baby." Mason grabbed a slice of toast and made his way to the door. "Bye mom, bye dad," they said, and as Mason reached for the doorknob,the door flew open. Mason jumped back to avoid getting hit.

Standing in the doorway was Avani. She had blue eyes and black hair, just like her parents. "Hey, mom and dad sent me over. Said I could walk to school with you guys." Amanda was behind her, and Anala walked off to meet her. Avani, who just turned thirteen, a month after Mason, stared up at him with her cool blue eyes, before the two of them blushed and looked away. It was clear that they were both nursing a crush on each other.

"Bye," I said, coming up to him and placing a kiss on his cheek. He looked downright embarrassed. "Mom!" he exclaimed. I noticed Avani giggling. "Rose, let them go to school," Eddie said, walking up behind me. Mason shot him a grateful look and the four of them left. "Now, how about we have that moment we were taking about earlier?" he suggested, picking me up and carrying me upstairs.

**Well, here's the first chapter! I just wanted you guys to get a feel of how things were, and what's happening. Keep me on alert for my next update! R&R! You guys know reviews make me update faster.**


	2. Chapter 1: Returns

**Hi! Here's the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**BRI: Sel?**

**ME: Yes?**

**BRI: I am sorry to report that Richelle Mead has refused to sign over the rights of Vampire Academy to us.**

**ME: Dammit! So we still don't own it?**

**BRI: No, we do not.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Returns:**

**Anala POV:**

"Did you hear about the new senior joining?" Amanda asked me, pulling her long, fair hair into a bun. "No, where's she from?" "We're not sure," added Will, a Dhamphir, leaning over Amanda's shoulder. William Gabriel James, **(Props to anyone who guesses why I used these names, and what book series they are from!)** Amanda's best guy friend, was totally in love with her, as he had always been. He _was_ hot, blonde hair, grey eyes, complete with a sensitive yet awesome personality. It was no surprise that most of the girls at school had a crush on him… and some guys too…but that's a long story. Of course, Amanda was totally oblivious to his feelings towards her.

"You really haven't heard?" he continued. "No, I haven't," I said. "I only heard this morning, from Will," Amanda clarified. Will looked like he was about to say something, but Jamie Voda walked up to him, flipping her black hair over her shoulder. She tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Hey Will," batting her eyelashes at him dramatically.

He smiled politely, while Amanda asked bluntly, "Is there something in your eyes?" I placed a hand over my mouth to stifle my laugh. She ignored Amanda, them simpered at Will, saying, "Some friends and I are going to see a movie tonight. Wanna come?" Instead of answering her, he turned to Amanda. "Wanna go?" he asked her.

"No thanks. I was planning on sleeping over at Anala's." He turned back to Jamie. "Sorry, maybe next time." She glared at Amanda, then said, "Okay, next time," and flounced away. "I thought you wanted to go?" Amanda asked him. "I didn't say that. I asked you if you wanted to go, and you said you didn't. Besides, I'll probably just hang with you guys later." The bell rang, and everyone hurried to their classes.

After my 7th period, I hurried to my locker, grabbing my books for my 8th and final class. Amanda, Will and I had been placed in an advanced Biology class, that usually only had seniors, but even though we were not required to take it for about one more year, we were accepted due to our exceptional performances.

"Hey," I said, sitting at my regular seat, "Where's my lab partner." "He graduated last year, remember," Amanda said, as she slid into the one of the seats at the table behind me. Her lab partner, Will, sat beside her. It was hard to remember that while I was going to be in this class for two more years, I would only be seeing most of the other students for one year. "Have you seen the new kid? I hear he's hot," Amanda said. I blinked, surprised. She usually wasn't one to engage in this type of talk.

I noticed Will frowning and looking slightly hurt, and I sent him an encouraging smile. "Class, take your seats," the teacher said, coming into class. It was only recently that they'd added subjects to the curriculum that did not involve fighting, training and whatever. The three of us ended up loving them so much, that we excelled in them, and were placed in all the advanced classes, except for the ones that were full.

"Today, we have a new student joining us. A senior." The new kid walked in, and _he_ was definitely _not _a girl, and definitely a Moroi. I heard most of the girls in the room gasp, and I could understand why. With this kid's ink black hair and friendly, ice blue eyes, that I could see were full of untold secrets, it was natural for them to react this way. He could definitely give Will some competition.

I realised that I was staring at him, and quickly stopped myself. I was Rose Hathaway- Castile's daughter, and I doubt she ever got caught up in staring at a guy like that, except for my dad. "I hope you all," Mr. Zeklos was saying, "treat him like and equal, and try your best to make him feel welcome. You too, Miss Castile." "Whatever do you mean," I asked, widening my eyes, and feigning innocence.

"I mean it. No pranks or breaking any part of his body. I'm sure half of the boys in here can understand what I'm talking about." I heard some boys grumbling, and I saw one rub a sore spot on his stomach, where I elbowed him this morning during training. "But, I never meant to hurt them. We were training. Someone's bound to get hurt," I said, flashing a smile.

He stared at me for a second, before saying to the new kid. "You, will be lab partners with Miss Castile. Good luck." The new kid turned to me, and smiled, before taking his seat next to me. My phone buzzed on the table. Amanda had sent me a text. _Congrats! You have a hot new lab partner! _"There will be no phones in my class, Miss Castile!"

I looked up at him. "What? Like it's my fault it decided to buzz." I heard stifled laughter, and people coughing to hide their laughs. He took my phone. "I hope you don't mind if I read this to the class." "Knock yourself out. Literally." "A 'hot new lab partner'? And who might that be?" I folded my arms and leaned back in my seat. "Obviously not you." The class was full out laughing. "That's not what your mother used to think," he said. The entire class oooohed.

"Once upon a time, your mother thought I, Jesse Zeklos, was the hottest thing to walk the earth." "First, my mother would never like a guy who says, "Once upon a time". Second, why are you worried about my mom? Don't you have a husband at home?" I swear, people fell off their seats laughing. Even the new kid was laughing, and looking at me with an expression that made me shiver, but in a good way. _He looks good when he laughs._

He went red. "Collect your things and leave! I will not be disrespected in my own class." "Come on, she was just kidding. You shouldn't have talked about her mom," the new kid was saying in a calm tone. _He was using compulsion. _"Why don't you just forget it ever happened, and leave her alone. Continue what you were going to do before this even happened."

I looked around to see if anyone realised what he was doing. Amanda and Will did, and were staring at him wide-eyed. Everyone else, like Mr. Zeklos, were in a sort of trance. They nodded in agreement to the new kid's command, and then they suddenly snapped out of it, looking confused. "What was I… Never mind," Mr. Zeklos said, taking his seat.

After class, I confronted the new kid. "What was that?" I asked, aware that Amanda and Will were waiting the door for me. The new kid looked up coolly. "What?" "That compulsion," I hissed, "it's not allowed." "I know," he said, neatly placing his books in his bag. "Then why did you do it?" "To save you from getting detention on the first day back to school."

"Why?" He picked up his bag, and walked towards the door, before he paused, saying, "Because I'll _always _protect you, Anala." He smiled and left. I wanted to run after him. Pull him back and tell him that I didn't need, nor want, his protection. I didn't even know him… or did I? He seemed very familiar. Besides, I could protect myself. But something held me back from running after him, and froze me in place.

_I never told him my name._

**Rose POV:**

"The kids will be back in a while," I murmured to Eddie as he placed a light kiss on the back of my neck. He grunted in response. "We should get up. Before they walk in and find us." He groaned and got up, haphazardly throwing on his clothes. I followed suit, and he drew me into his arms. "I love you," he said. "I know. I-"

I was cut off by the doorbell ringing, and I tilted my head up to look at Eddie, frowning. "The kids are back so soon?" "I don't know. When I said they'd be back in a little while, I didn't mean in the next few seconds." He took my hand and led me downstairs. He went to answer the door, and I went into the kitchen.

After a while, I realised Eddie was still at the door, and hadn't come into the kitchen yet. I walked outside, with a plate of bacon and a donut in my hand. "Eddie? Who is it?" He was blocking my view of whoever was outside. He turned to me, closing the door slightly.

"Rose, babe, why don't you go upstairs? I'll be right there." I stared at him. "Who's at the door?" "No one. You should _really _go upstairs." His voice was frantic. "Eddie? What's going on? You're acting strange." He sighed, dragging out the sound, before stepping aside slowly, revealing the person behind the door. The plate in my hand fell to the floor.

I recognised the person instantly, even underneath all of that dirt and grime and bloody, torn cloths with their hair full of sweat. I knew who it was.

_Dimitri._

**DUH DUH DUUUUUHHHHHHH! SO, how was it? Whoever guesses, who the new kid at Anala's school is, gets a sneak peek of the next chapter. So will the first couple of reviewers! R&R! **


	3. Chapter 2: The Discovery

**Briana's baaaack :D Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! 3**

**IMPORTANT A/N BELOW! PLEASE READ!**

**Chapter 2 :**

**The Discovery:**

**Rose POV:**

It had taken me years to make myself not cry at the sound of Dimitri's name, to not start screaming whenever Anala asked me about her real father, and to not have a total breakdown whenever I saw something that reminded me of him. I'm not sure I would ever get over him, since he was the father of my firstborn. Knowing he was dead was a curse and a blessing, in the sense that it killed me to know he was dead, but at the same time, it dimmed the pain he caused me.

Now, seeing him there, _knowing _that by some miracle, he was alive, it brought back all those feelings and memories that I had locked in a little box in the back of my mind. I wanted to yell at him, to fly at him and attack him, but I knew that wouldn't be possible, because one, Eddie was standing right there and he'd stop me if I tried anything, and two, the only thing I was able to say, was,

"How… What? You're… You're supposed to be dead. The place- It blew up- You were down there… How…" I was completely confused. I knew that he was extraordinary, but there was no way he could have survived a blast like that. Yet…he had.

He looked thinner than the last time I saw him, and more rugged. He was unshaven, and covered in bruises and wounds from head to toe. I walked up to the door, and slammed it in his face. "Rose!" Eddie exclaimed, "You can't just leave him out there!" "I-I can't think right now." "Well, we better come up with something soon, because we can't leave him out there, and the kids will be here soon." _The kids… Anala! Oh God, I didn't want Dimitri to see her. _

Eddie was apparently thinking along the same lines as me, because he said, "If we leave him out there, he'll _definitely_ see her." I let out a loud sigh. "We need to call everyone else. Tell them what's going on," he said. I nodded and handed him the phone, not trusting myself to speak. He dialled a number, and spoke quickly into the phone. I just walked upstairs, feeling numb.

I lay on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. A while later, Eddie came in. "Rose?" I turned to look at him. He looked relieved. "Thank God. You looked like you were in some sort of trance." "Where is he?" "In one of the guest rooms, cleaning up. The same one where you keep all his clothes and belongings shoved under the bed."

"Oh. So now he's a guest," I said. "What was I supposed to do? Put him in a dog house?" "Yes," I muttered. "That's preposterous. We don't have a dog house," he scoffed. His words had the desired effect. I cracked a smile. "There's that smile I love," he said cheerfully. He locked the door and jumped on the bed next to me.

"I called everyone. I told them there was a 'situation'," he said, "they should be here in-" he was cut off by the doorbell ringing. "Now," he finished, getting up. He took my hand and led me downstairs. We passed the room _he _was in on the way there, but the door was closed.

By the time we got downstairs, Adrian had already helped himself to some of my donuts. "Damn it! Those were the last ones!" I said, momentarily forgetting my problems. "You can have it back," he said, after swallowing the last bite, "but it'll be in a couple of hours, in a different-" "Adrian, we don't' want it back. We have a problem," Eddie said.

"What is it?" Christian asked, looking upset. His clothes were dishevelled, and so were Caitlin's. Christian's hair was messy. We had obviously disturbed them at an… intimate moment. Before Eddie could say anything, the door burst open, and Anala came in, chatting animatedly with Amanda and Will, Mia and William's son. Mason followed, and so did Avani.

They stopped when they saw us. "Is this a convention? Because I swear, none of us are on drugs," Anala said. "Very funny," I deadpanned. "What's up?" Amanda asked, swinging her legs over a high chair in the kitchen and sitting down. "We need you guys to go upstairs," Eddie said. "Yeah, go to Anala's room," I said, as we, the parents, proceeded to push our kids up the stairs.

"I'll explain everything later," Eddie said, "Just stay up there and don't come down." "Yeah. Play a game. Do homework. Beat each other up…something," I said. "No, don't beat each other up," Eddie said, shooting me a 'Seriously, Rose!?" look. I shrugged. I closed the door after I pushed them into Anala's room.

"Don't come out!" I yelled, and of course, being my son, Mason just _had _to stick his head out, and say, "But we're hungry." I ran down to the kitchen, grabbed two tubs of ice cream, cake, sodas and four spoons, and with Eddie's help, carried it up to Anala's room, and dumped the contents on the bed. "Ice cream for dinner?" Anala asked, examining the container.

"Most kids would be thrilled if their parents gave them ice cream for dinner." "I'm not complaining," Mason said, his mouth half-full with cake. "Just stay up her, and please, for the love of God, don't come outside." I closed the door on five baffled faces, and went downstairs. "What was that for?" Briana asked, looking at me strangely. "You guys are acting weird." "Dimitri's back," I said.

Everyone stopped. "Rose. You know you see ghosts," Adrian said, slowly and carefully. "He's not a ghost, I saw him too," Eddie said, coming to my rescue. "Rose, he was underground when the bomb exploded. There was no possible way he could have survived." "I know, Christian! But somehow, he did! He's upstairs!" "Upstairs? What is he doing in your house?" Briana asked. "Eddie didn't want to leave him outside. I vouched for putting him in a dog house."

"I agree," Adrian and Christian said. I groaned. "I don't know how, or why," I started, "When the doorbell rang, Eddie opened the door, saw him and told me to go upstairs. I should have gone." My voice broke. Eddie put his hand on my shoulder and continued telling the story.

**Anala POV:**

I wondered why mom and dad had sent us upstairs like that. They just shoved us in my room. Something must be going on. I went to the door. "What are you doing?" asked Mason. "I'm going to find out what's going on." I said. "But mom and dad said-" I cut him off. "I know, but I really want to find out what's going on. And you four are going to help me." I opened the window and looked out. "Are you going to climb out the window?" Avani asked me. "Yes," I replied, proceeded to climb out.

"Why?" Will asked. "Because if I open my door, they'll see me. They can see my room from here. _We_ are gonna climb out the window, into one of the guest rooms, and sneak downstairs so we can hear what they're saying." "Why do you always drag us into your schemes?" Mason asked. "Because, baby brother. Just because." "You're crazy," Amanda concluded. "I know. That's why you love me," I flashed a smile and ushered everyone towards the window.

"Okay, me first, then Mason, Avani, Will then Amanda. Any questions?" I said. Will raised his hand. "Can I bring the ice cream?" he joked. "If you can climb out the window with a giant tub of ice cream, fine." I said. I started climbing. I scaled the balcony, everyone else followed me. I pulled the guest room window open and kicked the curtains aside, stepping into the room.

In the guest room, I almost died. There was a man. Not just a man, a shirtless man. A skinny but buff, muscular man in a towel. Ew. He had to be like, forty. He was staring at me in surprise. "What are you doing in my house?" I demanded. He opened his mouth but there appeared to be no sound coming out.

"A-Anala?" he said, his Russian accent tinged with longing. What? _What the hell is it with strangers knowing my name? _"Who the hell are you? And how do you know me?" I asked. "I'm…a friend of your paren-" I cut him off and started yelling. "MOM! DADDY! There's a freaking tall Russian guy in the guest room!"

**WARNING: Cliffie! Too late? Anyway R&R and let me know how it was.**

**IMPORTAN A/N: I WILL BE FLYING OUT ON THE 22****ND**** OF DECEMBER, AND I AM RETURNING ON THE 6****TH**** OF JANUARY. I WILL EITHER UPDATE A LOT NEXT WEEK, OR I WILL WAIT UNTIL I RETURN ON THE SIXTH. PLEASE, BEAR WITH ME. R&R!**


	4. Chapter 3: Introductions

**Hey! Remember me? I'm so sorry about my long, unexpected break from updating, but I'm back. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own VA.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Introductions:**

**Dimitri POV:**

I stared at her. She looked just like Rose, she even had Rose's crazy blackish, brownish hair, but she had my eyes. I wondered if she noticed, then again, she just walked in on some stranger in her house. That probably wasn't the first thing on her mind. I longed to reach out to her. I doubt she even remembered me. I wasn't surprised. She was only three when I 'died'.

The door flew open, and Rose came in, followed by everyone else. She scanned the room until her eyes landed on me, and she glared at me. Anala, and the little blonde boy, who I'm guessing was Rose and Eddie's son, went to stand next to their parents. I recognised the blonde girl as Amanda. I didn't know who the brunette boy was, and I looked at the little dark-haired girl, and guessed that she was related to Christian.

She moved to stand next to Christian and Caitlin. So I was right. They were her parents. "Daddy? Who is that?" I turned my head at the sound of my daughter's voice, ready to answer her, then I realised that she was talking to Eddie. It hurt so bad to hear her calling someone else Daddy. I was her father. She should only call me that, but I had lost that right a long time ago.

"He's…" Eddie began, wondering how to tell her. "An old friend of ours," he concluded. A shudder ran through me as I remembered Anala's words. There's a tall freaking Russian guy in the guest room. "You didn't have to freak out," Eddie was saying. "There was a stranger in the guest room. What was I supposed to do? Offer him tea?" she said, crossing her arms.

She had her mother's wit and attitude. That was for sure. In that moment, she reminded me so much of Rose when she was my student, that I almost laughed. My lips twitched, but I composed myself when Rose glared at me.

Stranger. My daughter just called me that. That's all I was to her. A stranger. And maybe, that's all I'll ever be.

Eddie POV:

I saw Rose glare at him, and I decided that this was a good time to make everyone leave. "Well," I spoke up, "I think Dimitri might want some privacy. Don't you?" "Daddy?" I saw Dimitri's face fall, and take on a pained expression, just as it did whenever Anala called me 'Daddy'. "Yes?" I answered her, as we all walked out of the room.

"Did you just say his name was Dimitri?" she asked. "Yes," I said carefully. "Huh. Strange," she said. "Why?" "I think I've heard that name before. And that guy looks familiar." Rose shot me a panicked look. "You don't know him," Rose told her. "Yeah, I think you're mistaken," I said, as we walked into kitchen.

Dimitri came down a few moments later. Everyone else was still here, and he shuffled uncomfortably and looked down at his feet. "Um… I don't have to stay here if you don't want me too." He made it seem as though he was talking to all of us, but he was looking at Rose. Whether anyone else wanted him to stay or not, in the end, it would be up to Rose, because it would affect her the most.

Rose looked happy. "Good. Then get the hel-" "Rose," I cut her off, "Can I speak to you for a moment?" She walked out of the kitchen. "Baby, why don't you and your brother set the table for everyone," I told my daughter. Anala shrugged, "Sure." Mason was already taking out plates.

"Rose, you're not really gonna kick him out, are you?" I asked. She looked at me in disbelief. "Of course I am! I don't want him staying here." "Where's he gonna stay?" "I don't care. As long as it's not here." "Come on babe. At least let him stay here until he gets back on his feet." She looked down, and said, in a much softer tone. "Why do you want him to stay here?" I shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. I guess I feel sorry for him." "Fine. But only for a little while."

We walked back into the kitchen and we both realised, with a start, that our kids were sitting on either side of Dimitri. They probably just sat wherever was available, but the fact that it was next to Dimitri wasn't really helping Rose to stay calm about this situation.

I sat next to Mason. "Dad, is mom okay?" he whispered to me. "She's not feeling to well. Why'd you ask?" "She looks… different. Unhappy. She was fine before we left. I wonder if it has something to do with that Russian guy." Mason was a pro at reading people, and right now, he was doing an excellent job. Too bad he was too close to the truth. Rose and I didn't want the kids finding out who Dimitri was just yet. And if Rose had her way, not at all.

"Don't worry about it," I said, "By the way, how was your day." "Fine. That teacher… what's his name. Oh right, Zeklos. I bumped into him accidentally after school, and he threatened to give me a detention. He seemed really angry." He turned to Anala, who was eating her dinner with an innocent look on her face.

"So I've been wondering. What did you do to him?" "Whatever do you mean?" "Oh please. You are the only person who could get him so upset." "Not true," she said, "His boyfriend could have left him." Rose sighed. "Is that what you told him," she asked her. "No, but I may have made a crack about him being gay." "Why?" I asked, knowing fully well that she would justify herself anyway.

"This time it really wasn't her fault," Amanda spoke up. "It's true. Zeklos was being an ass. He was only saying stuff about Aunt Rose," Will said. He was Will's (Mia's husband's) nephew, and when his parents had died when he was three, and Mia's husband died in the underground bombing eleven years ago, she adopted him.

"He was talking about you mom. Something about how you had a crush on him, a long time ago," Anala clarified, "So you see why I had to say what I said." "Actually, I don't," I said. "I do," Rose protested, smiling at our daughter, who smiled back. I saw Dimitri eyeing them, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Oh, there's this new kid at school as well. He's really creepy. He can use compulsion, like really well. I mean seriously-" She broke off and turned to Dimitri. "Are you sure I don't know you? You look familiar." She squinted at him, as thought that would help her remember. Everyone froze, awaiting his answer.

He looked at her, and said, "I think you're mistaken." "You really do look familiar," Amanda said. "Okay," Adrian and Briana stood up. "I think it's time for us to leave," Briana said. "But-" Amanda protested. "No buts. Now." "I think it's about time we leave to," Christian said, getting up.

Rose POV:

"If you need anything, just call us," Briana said as she hugged me. "You sure you'll be alright?" Adrian asked. I nodded. I wanted to get back to my kids, who were still in the kitchen with Dimitri. "Take care," I told Christian. His jaw was tight, and I could clearly see the pain in his eyes. Dimtri was involved in Lissa's murder, and even though Christian was married with a kid, Lissa was his first love. He would never forget her.

Everyone left, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I leaned against the kitchen doorway, looking at my kids. They were talking to Dimitri. I sighed. Christian wasn't the only one who was affected badly by Dimitri's presence. I was affected the worst. I mean seriously, I was married to him.

**Again, so sorry about my long, unexpected hiatus. From now on, I'll try to update regularly. More reviews= more updates faster !**


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**IMPORTANT NOTICEE!**

**Sorry to all you readers who thought this was a new chapter. It's not, this is just a notice to tell you all that I am very sorry for not updating for sooooooooo long. I am putting this story on a short HIATUS so I can finish my other story, Miracles Do Happen, which I was supposed to finish last year. SO sorry to all of you, but as soon as MDH is finished, I'll get right back to this.**

**~Isabellaluvsrpattz**


End file.
